Children are prone to head injuries, such infants, while learning to walk, and as they grow older, in their active play and when riding in automobiles subject to accidental collisions or sudden stops, head injuries are to be expected. Head gear such as helmets worn by football players, and the like, are heavy, cumbersome and, particularly for infants, uncomfortable.